Mario's crazy vacation
by Dominos11
Summary: Mario,Booster and gang go on vacation on sparkle Island. but when they get on the Island, things start to heat up, and the vacation goes crazy.
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Mario's crazy vacation.

written by Dominos23

The story begins at Booster's Tower. Booster is from Mario rpg legend of the seven stars. and the snifts are in the story too. Mario and his pals are in this one including Bowser.

Chapter 1: Pack your bags.

At Booster's tower, Booster and his snifts are sitting home on couch.

Snift1:it has been a long day.

Snift2:yeah a little too long.

Snift3: its also hot outside right now!

Booster: good thing we have that fan on to cool is off.

Snift1: yep.

Snift2:Booster sir, whats wrong?

Booster: I'm just bored.

Snift1: do you want go catch bugs outside?

Booster: no! I don't feel like it,besides to hot outside.

Snift1. oh.

Snift2: I wonder whats Mario doing right now?

Booster: I miss Mario and some of his friends.

Snift3: Booster sir, why don't we call some Mario's friends.

Booster: like who?

Snift3:Princess Peach

Snift1:Lugi,Wario

Snift2:and Yoshi

Booster: Princess Peach I like her alot,and Wario, I have not talk to him months he's my best friend. he will be happy when you guys call him. and Luigi and yoshi I don't know them but bring them too.

Snift1: great!

Booster: snifts I want you to call Princess Peach,Luigi,Wario,and yoshi, okay?

Snift1:you got it sir.

Booster: go call them right now.

soon all 3 of snifts went to go call Princess Peach, Luigi, Wario, and Yoshi.

Snift2 went to dial a number on phone.

At Princess Peach's castle.

Peach: toad thanks for helping Luigi for fixing my door.

toad: no problem.

Luigi: we will always help you Peach.

Peach: thank you.

Toad: say Peach, where's Wario and Yoshi? they said they went to go get fruit for you, and they have been gone for 20 mins.

Peach: I don't know.

Wario & Yoshi: were back!

Luigi: what took you so long?

Wario: the line at the market was long.

Luigi: oh.

Yoshi: we did get the fruit.

Peach: thank you very much Wario and Yoshi.

soon phone starts to ring.

Toad: I got it.

Toad: hello.

Snift2: hi toad. is Peach there with you?

Toad; yeah hold on.

Peach: who is it?

Toad: its Booster's snift he wants talk to you.

Peach: okay.

Peach:hello.

Snift2: hi Peach. hey Peach Booster wants you to come over now, he says its very important.

Peach: okay.

Snift2: I almost forgot. bring Luigi,Wario,and Yoshi.

Peach:okay. can toad come toad too?

Snift2: okay.

Peach: I will you see in 1 hour.

Snift2: okay bye.

Peach: bye.

Peach hangs up the phone.

Peach: Luigi,Wario,Yoshi, and toad we need to go to booster's tower right now.

Toad: okay but why?

Peach: because he needs to talk to us.

Luigi: should we bring Mario?

Peach: no. just us 4.

Luigi: okay.

Wario: besides Mario is at my house watching movies with Waluigi.

Yoshi: Mario and Waluigi are watching movies.

Wario: yep.

Peach: enough we got to go now.

everybody: okay!

1 hour later Peach,Luigi,Wario,Yoshi, and toad make it to Booster's Tower. just then the door opened infront of Luigi.

Snift1: come in you guys.

Snift2: we must get moving Booster is expecting you.

Snift3: I will go let Booster know that your here.

Snift2: so guys follow me okay?

Peach,Luigi,Wario,Yoshi,Toad: okay!

so Peach,Luigi,Wario,Yoshi,Toad followed Snift2. soon the gang went in a room with Booster,Snift1, and Snift3.

Wario: Booster!

Booster: Wario!

Wario: Its been while since I seen you.

Booster: I know, but its good to see you again.

Peach: uh Booster you called us earlier, and said you really need to talk us?

Booster: oh yeah I did. Snift2 called you earlier and told you to come.

Snift2: I sure did.

Booster: so Peach who are people righ next to you?

Peach: I will introduce you to them, this is Luigi, he is Mario's Brother.

Booster: wow, thats cool your Mario's brother. Mario is a good person.

Luigi: thanks, we do are best to get along.

Peach: and over here we have toad.

Booster: he's short.

Toad: hey I maybe short, but I can be a good helper!

Booster: sorry about that.

Peach: and last but no least we have Yoshi.

Yoshi: Booster you got any fruit?

Booster: uh.. I have grapes.

Yoshi: great.

Booster: all right listen up everyone, I all called guys cause I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Sparkle Island with me and my snifts.

Luigi: Booster where is Sparkle Island?

Booster: its 7 miles aways from Kitchens Island.

Luigi: okay I will come.

Wario: Booster don't you have a house on Sparkle Island?

Booster: I do its a funhouse, I have 18 bedrooms and I have 14 fun rooms and a pool.

Peach: I will come too.

Wario: me 2.

Yoshi: me3.

Toad me4.

Booster: you can invite your friends.

Wario: okay I will bring Waluigi and Boo.

Peach: I will bring Daisy and Toadette.

Luigi: I will bring Mario and Koopa.

Yoshi: I will bring Birdo, goomba.

Toad: I will bring 3 shy guys and Paratroopa.

Booster: okay everything is settled, but I need a big boat.

Wario: we can use my ship, it holds up to 35 people.

Booster: great.

Snift3: we need you guys back here at 2:00 PM today.

Luigi: its 10:30 right now.

Snift2: I know, but there is a storm gonna hit at 5:00 PM.

Snift1: and it takes 2 hours to get there.

Booster: okay you guys I will see you in 2 hours.

Everyone: all right!

soon Peach,Luigi,Wario,Yoshi, and Toad left. all of there friends said yes. 2 hours later they were at Booster's Tower, Mario,Luigi,Peach,Daisy,Wario,Waluigi,Yoshi,Birdo,Toad,Toadette,Koopa,Paratroopa,Boo,Shyguy1,Shyguy2,Shyguy3,goomba,and Bowser.

Booster: thank you for coming everyone.

Booster: hold it who invited Bowser?

Mario: I did. but Bowser won't hurt anyone while on vacation right?

Bowser: I made an agreement with Mario earlier.

soon everyone stared at Mario.

Mario: what?

soon everyone looked at Booster and his snifts.

Booster: Wario did you bring ship?

Wario: yep.

Snift2: did everyone pack their bags.

everyone: yep.

Waluigi: Booster how long were staying at Sparkle Island?

Booster: 2 weeks

Waluigi: okay

everyone: great.

Booster: okay were set. everyone get ready were going to Sparkle Island.

everyone: YAHOO!

Booster: Snift1 and Snift2 go fill up Wario's ship with gas, and Snift3 you come with me.

Snift1: yes sir.

Snift2: you got it.

Snift3: okay

soon Snift1 and snift 2 went to fill up the ship.

Booster: okay everyone were leaving now, just follow me and Snift3.

soon everyone followed Booster and Snift 3 to the docks.

Getting ready to put chapter 2: off to Sparkle Island. so please be calm while you wait for the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2: Off to Sparkle Island

Mario's crazy vacation

Written by:Dominos23

Chapter 2: Off to Sparkle Island.

when we last off. Mario,Booster and the gang were getting ready to leave for sparkle Island.

at the docks.

Booster: Snift 1 are we ready to go to Sparkle Island right now?

Snift 1: were almost ready.

Booster: great, me and Wario are going to steer the ship, right Wario?

Wario: anything for you Booster.

Booster: Snift 2 and Snift 3 go let everyone know that were leaving to Sparkle island in 5 mins.

Snift 2 and Snift 3: yes sir!

soon Snift 2 and and Snift 3 got everyone attention.

Snift 2: everybody listen we are getting ready to go to Sparkle Island right now!

snift 3: everyone please bored the ship right now!

soon everyone got on the ship.

Booster: are we ready to sail the sea Snift 1?

Snift 1: were good to go sir!

Booster: start the motor Snift 1!

Snift 1 hit a button than the ship began to sail.

Booster: get ready everyone were going to Sparkle Island!

everyone: yahoo!

soon the ship began to sail. 1 hour later Booster and the gang went to have a talk.

Booster: say Mario whatever happened to your friend Geno?

Mario: well after we defeated Smithy and got the 7th star, Geno was sent back to the Star road.

Booster: thats amazing, do you think will ever see him again?

Mario: I don't know?

Booster: Snift 2 get over here.

Snift 2: what do you want sir?

Booster: can you bring partroopa,Waluigi, and Luigi over here?

Snift 2: I will do that.

Booster: Snift 2.

Snift 2: yes.

Booster: can you bring Snift 3 over here too.

Snift 2: yes sir.

soon Snift 2 got Paratroopa,Waluigi,Luigi,and Snift 3 to go meet Booster.

Booster: thank you snift 2, oh by the way can go check the weather for us?

Snift 2: yes I will do that.

Paratroopa: so Booster what did you called us for?

Booster: I wanted to know if you guys were hungry?

Luigi: do you got Tacos?

Waluigi: do you have spicy chicken?

Paratroopa: do you have ice cream?

Booster: yes we do, and snift 3 can go get them from the frezer and the chefs room.

Snift 3: I will go get the food they asked.

Booster: go get it now!

Luigi: don't put any red peppers in the tacos!

Paratroopa: and dont give me peacan Ice cream!

soon Snift 3 left. 10 mins later Snift 3 came back with the food, and then started giving it to Waluigi, Luigi, and Paratroopa.

Waluigi: thanks

Paratroopa: thank you very much.

Luigi: thanks.

Waluigi and Paratroopa were happy with their food. soon Luigi started to take a bite out of his taco, but when he took a bite, his mouth caught on fire!

Luigi: owwwwwwwww!

Paratroopa and Waluigi were starting to laugh. after the fire cooled down in his mouth, Luigi looked inside his taco and found 3 red peppers inside, Luigi was now really mad!

Luigi: are you trying to kill me Snift 3!

Snift 3: no, the chef might have given me the wrong taco?

Luigi: you think!

Snift 3: I'm sorry.

Luigi: its okay, but tell that stupid chef not to put red peppers in my tacos!

Waluigi: oh my gosh it looked like a house caught on fire in Luigi's mouth!

Paratroopa: I know that was too funny!

Waluigi & Paratroopa: hahahaha!

Luigi: shut up!

Waluigi: okay sorry.

Paratroopa: yeah sorry

Luigi: you better be sorry!

Booster: calm down, before everyone starts staring at you 3!

Booster: good.

on the other side of the ship Daisy,Bowser,Mario, and Boo were sitting down at a table relaxing.

Mario: Its a great day today.

Daisy: yea it is, but only 1 problem its to hot.

Bowser: good thing were under the umbrella.

Boo: yeah.

Boo: say Mario what did pack in your bag?

Mario: lets see. I got my cloths,a very funny video bout Wario, and a flash light.

Boo: cool.

Daisy: what did you pack Bowser?

Bowser: I got my alarm clock, cloths, a camera, a mini Bob-om, and a picture of me!

Daisy: thats sounds like some neat stuff.

Bowser: what did you pack Boo?

Boo: I got a picture of Lady Bow,cloths, a gameboy, a cap, and a cd player.

Bowser: great, are you going out with Lady Bow?

Boo: we have been going out for 8 months.

Bowser: cool.

Mario: Daisy what did you pack?

Daisy: I got my dresses, a comb for my hair,makeup, lipstick, a radio, and a alarm clock.

Mario: cool.

at a room somewhere in the ship Snift 2 was watching the weather.

weatherman: it looks like Sparkle Island will have thunderstorms later this evening.

Snift 2: I better go tell Booster about this.

soon Snift 2 shut the tv off and went to Booster.

Snift 2: Booster!

Booster: what?

Snift 2: were gonna have thunder storms later this evening on the Island.

Booster: thanks for checking the weather Snift 2.

Snift 2: no problem.

Booster: Wario how much longer until were at Sparkle Island?

Wario: I see the Island, we should be there in 15 mins.

Booster: thanks.

Wario: no problem.

Booster: Snift 1 and Snift 3 go let everyone know that we will be on Sparkle Island real soon.

Snift 1: okay.

Snift 3: yes sir.

Snift 1: everybody listen, we will be at Sparkle Island real soon.

Snift 3: so be ready and don't forget your bags.

everybody: all right!

I'm working on chapter 3 The funhouse. so please be calm while I work on the next chapter.


End file.
